The Saddest Thing is
by verofrast
Summary: Jungkook yang di paksa bertunangan dengan Taehyung, Tapi taehyung sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Jungkook tak pernah bahagia dengan taehyung, Akankah ia terus bertahan dengan sikap taehyung? atau haruskah jungkook mengakhiri semuanya?
1. Chapter 1

1\. Kookie &amp; Hanbin ssi

Jungkook pov

"yah jeon jungkook, cepat kau nanti akan terlambat. Aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi hanya untuk mengantarmu kerja!" bentak hanbin dengan raut muka yang kesal tapi imut menurutku.

Kim hanbin adalah sahabatku, sahabat terbaik lebih tua 1 tahun dariku,tapi tetap saja dia adalah anak manja yang kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Walaupun Berasal dari keluarga kaya raya di seoul tapi tak membuatnya sombong dan tetap mau berteman dengan siapapun termasuk denganku.

Berbeda denganku, Namaku jeon jungkook, berasal dari keluarga biasa ah tidak keluarga miskin lebih tepatnya. Ayah dan ibuku bekerja di sebuah pasar di busan, meskipun aku berasal dari keluarga miskin tak membuat ku lelah akan sekolah dan mengejar mimpiku, beruntungnya aku mendapat beasiswa di salah satu sekolah yang sangat bagus dan terkenal di seoul jadi aku tak ingin menyusahkan orang tuaku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bekerja di tempat seperti ini,kookie ah?" Tanya hanbin dengan muka malasnya.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, Kim hanbin ssi. " jawabku sambil mempout kan bibirku

"sudah kubilang juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi" ucapnya sambil melotot yang malah membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

"entahlah, mungkin aku akan terus bekerja seperti ini sampai sekolahku selesai hyung,." Jawabku

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau bisa tinggal denganku sementara sampai sekolahmu selesai, kau tak perlu takut tidak kuberi makan kooki-ah, ayalah, kau ini sahabatku, kookie." Ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil menunjukkan aegyo di wajahnya

"huffttt …" aku hanya menarik nafas panjang

"seharusnya kau tahu hyung, aku ini paling tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain, apalagi orang2 terdekatku,"jawabku cepat

Kami berdua pun diam

"sudahlah, kau bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih telah mengantarku, " jawabku memecah keheningan

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti lupa makan siang dan jangan terlalu lelah kookie" ucap hanbin lalu kembali menjauh dengan sepeda motornya.

"ah, hyung itu benar-benar protectif, seperti aku ini kekasihnya saja"

Hanbin pov

Dia adalah teman terbaikku,

jeon jungkook adalah pemuda yang luar biasa dewasa dan mandiri,meskipun di umurnya yang masih begitu belia tapi dia sudah pergi keluar kota untuk mengejar impianya.

Aku tak pernah tau bahwa dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku sebelum kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pada malam hari setelah pulang dari tempat dia bekerja.

-flashback-

"ayolah, anak muda, kau tidak pantas berjalan sendirian di malam hari, apalagi dengan wajah yang cute seperti ini, disini akan banyak para pemangsa yang memangsamu." Ucap seorang paman yang setengah mabuk

aku melihat bocah itu dari jauh, di tarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil paman itu, sepertinya bocah itu sangan ketakutan. Aku pun tanpa berfikir panjang segera menghampiri mereka.

"yah, ahjussi, sepertinya kau menyakiti anak itu,lepaskan dia paman." Ucapku sambil melihat bocah itu dengan wjahnya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"kau tak usah ikut campur,aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang malam ini, kau tau itu !" jawab paman itu sambil memegang belakang kepala bocah itu smabil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan lelaki tua ini? Tanyaku pada bocah itu.

"tidak, aku tak mengenalnya" jawabnya ketakutan.

"yah, kau ini, apa kau lupa kita selalu bersenang senang " balas paman itu sambil mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya kemudian paman tua itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang bocah itu berusaha menariknya ke dalam mobil.

"yah,lepaskan aku paman, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu," teriak bocah itu

melihat paman it uterus saja menarik bocah itu aku pun membentak paman itu "kau tidak mendengarnya, paman,lepaskan dia"

tanpa basa basi aku menghajar lelaki tua itu itu, karena keadaanya yang sedang mabuk, ia pun langsung tersungkur.

"kau masih ingin disini atau ikut denganku?" tanyaku pada bocah itu yang masih saja terdiam.

Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

-flashback end-

"Hanbin sayang, kau sudah mengantar jungkook,kan? Cepat mandi dan sarapan!"

"ya,eomma"

aku terdiam dikamarku dan tiba tiba aku teringat dengan jungkook, "aish,kim hanbin kenapa aku harus terbayang dirinya. Tapi apakah dia sudah makan, apa dia baik-baik saja. "Pikirku dalam hati.

Lalu Aku mengambil handphoneku,

Hanbin : yah kookie, kau sudah makan siang?

Kookie : belum

Aish anak ini membalas pesan ku hanya dengan 1 kata.

Aku kembali melihat sebuah pesan, lalu tersenyum geli

Kookie: kim hanbin ssi, sudah aku bilang jangan pangil aku dengan sebutan itu"

Hanbin: yah,jeon jungkook kau ini tidak bisa menghargaiku, ya?

Kookie: lagian, kau ini aneh, baru saja kau mengantarku, dan aku baru mulai bekerja, kenapa tiba-tiba saja menanyakan makan siang !

Aku melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul 10 pagi dan aku kembali tersenyum

Hanbin: Mian, aku hanya khawatir kau lupa makan siang

Kookie :oh, gomawo, hyung, tenang saja aku tak akan lupa.

Hanbin : baiklah, lanjutkan bekerja, aku tak mau bos mu marah karena aku

Kookie : Ne

Lagi-lagi bocah ini hanya membalas pesan dengan singkat.

Author's pov

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya jungkook

"tenang saja, " jawab hanbin yang masih mengendarai sepeda motornya

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sebuah café yang menurut jungkook sangat unik dan khas.

Jungkook pov

"2 caramel macchiato" pesan hanbin kepada barista di café itu, pelayan itu pun tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

"apa kalian berpasangan, jika ya, maka akan ada special gift buy 1 get 1" Tanya pelayan tersebut

tanpa berfikir panjang aku pun ,menjawab "tentu saja kami ini berpasangan" jawabku sambil melihat hanbin yang menatapku dengan heran.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan langsung memberi pesanan yang kami minta.

Kamipun memilih tempat duduk yang menurut kami sangat nyaman, aku pun memandang pemandangan di luar, keadaan pun hening, aku masih melihat hanbin hyung menatapku sesekali dengan mukanya yang menurutku sangat sulit untuk di tebak.

"kau jangan berfikir macam-macam hyung, aku hanya ingin kita mendapat 1 cup machiatto ini dengan gratis, jadi sisa uang tadi bisa kau buat untuk membeli hal lain" jelas ku pada hanbin yang masih menatapku tak percaya

"ya, aku tau" jawabnya singkat.

Saat kami hendak pulang, Tiba tiba aku melihat seseorang di meja lain, seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, semula aku ragu untuk mendekatinya tapi aku beranikan menuju tempat dimana orang itu duduk. Sambil tersenyum akupun menghampirinya tapi,

"kenapa dia dengan pria lain, siapa pria itu? Kenapa mereka tertawa lepas, kenapa mereka akrab sekali dan oh god pria itu sangat cantik,cute dan manis sekaligus matanya yang sipit dan tajam membuatnya seperti ah aku tidak bias membayangkannya, bibirnya yang mungil dan kissable dan …, " ucapku dalam hati.

"yah, jeon jungkook, kenapa kau terdiam disana, kau ingin pulang atau tidak" teriak hanbin yang hamper membuatku kaget setengah mati.

damn,kim hanbin,kau mengagetkanku, orang itupun langsung menoleh dan menatapku,

saat mendengar nama jeon jungkook, damn kim hanbin,o h shit, eottoke?

"Halo, tae hyung,aku tak menyangka kau sering dating ke cafe ini?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisku padanya.

Kenapa dia hanya diam ? apa dia tuli? Kenapa tidak menjawab perkataanku.?

"taehyungie, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya pria cute itu,

oh god, taehyungie? Dia memanggil kim taehyung dengan sebutan taehyungie, shit jeon jungkook, apa yang akan kau lakukan,rasanya aku ingin lari saja,

"ani,aku tak mengenalnya. " jawabnya sambil memandangku sekilas lalu kembali menatap pria cute di depannya tadi

nuguseyo?" tanyanya lagi,kali ini tanpa memandangku,

"ah, apa kau kim taehyung,?apa kau lupa padaku,? Aku jeon jungkook…" sial , kenapa aku gugup, kenapa aku begitu takut,ucapanku terputus saat tiba tiba dia memotong perkataanku

"maaf, kau siapa ?aku tak mengenalmu, ahh aku tau, mungkin kau memang mengenalku, tapi sayangnya aku tak banyak mengenal orang lain,jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari hadapnku"

aku merasakan air mataku hampir jatuh di sudut mataku,seperti orang bodoh, aku tak kuat mendengar perkataannya, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam lenganku

"yah jungkook, kau tak mendengarku, ayo kita pergi, ini sudah hamper malam, untuk apa kau menyapa orang ini, ." ucap hanbin sambil memandang benci pria di depanku.

"lagipula jika memang dia lupa padamu,setidaknya dia tidak akan berkata kasar seperti tadi, kan? Ucap hanbin lantang sambil menatap taehyung dengan sinis, aku hanya terdiam terdiam.

"yah, kau sebaiknya kau bawa pergi temanmu itu, kalian berdua menggangu, kencan kami," ucap taehyung dengan dingin, sambil menatapku dengan tatapan benci.

Apa? Date? Mereka? Jeon jungkook bertahanlah, jangan terlihat lemah, bertahanlah, - ucapku dalam hati

"yah jeon jungkook, kau tuli kah? !" hanbin berteriak lagi kali ini menarik lenganku dengan kuat dan menyadarkanku,sambil menahan tangis aku berkata "ahh, ne maaf, mungkin aku salah orang, sekali lagi maaf," akupun pergi mengikuti hanbin yang masih saja menarik tanganku,

Jangan menangis jungkook, kau tidak boleh menangis, dia itu bukan Kim taehyung,tapi dia itu memang kim taehyung tunanganku, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah kim taehung, tapi siapa lelaki yang bersamanya tadi,apa mungkin, dia adalah,? ani..aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam …


	2. Chapter 2

"dia itu Kim Taehyung, tunanganku, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah kim taehung, tapi siapa lelaki yang bersamanya tadi,apa mungkin, dia adalah,?ani..aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam.

Hanbin pov

Ada apa dengan jungkook, siapa lelaki itu, kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, apa dia hyung nya, bukankah dia tak memiliki saudara kandung. apa dia saudaranya yang berasal dari busan,benar teman lamanya atau jangan-jangan dia mantan . sadarlah kim hanbin untuk apa kau pusing memikirkan kejadian tadi. Lagipula apa peduliku pada pria tadi"ucap hanbin dalam hati

Taehyung pov

Taehyungie, kau mengenalnya? Jinhwan hyung bertanya padaku dengan tatapan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"ani,nuguseyo?"tanyaku dengan angkuh pada jungkook. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, aku menatap jeon jungkook seperti tatapn jijik padanya.

-flashback-

"kim Taehyung, kau harus menuruti perkataan eomma atau appamu akan marah besar, kau harus bertunangan dengan jungkook, dia adalah anak dari sahabat appamu,lagi pula dia adalah anak yang baik,dan manis, dia pasti cocok untukmu, eomma yakin dia akan bisa menghadapi sikap dan perilakumu itu kim Taehyung,!" eomma ku berkata sambil meyakinkanku

"eomma, aku berhak mencintai orang yang aku cinta eomma, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu bisa eomma dan appa atur." Jawabku

"Aku tau Taehyungie, tapi ini semua keputusan appamu, eomma tak bisa melawan keinginan appamu,

"aku tak suka dengan jeon jungkook, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mencintainya eomma "tegasku lagi pada eomma dan langsung meninggalkannya dengan tatapannya yang heran dan tak percaya pada omonganku.

tidak, aku tidak mau menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai, lagipula akupun tak tahu jeon jungkook itu seperti apa, memangnya dia lebih baik dan manis dibanding kekasihku.

Kim Jinhwan itu kekasihku yang paling manis, menurutku dia begitu sempurna. Matanya yang penuh keteduhan, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, bibirnya yang sexy dan kissable. Tentu saja mendapatkan jinhwannya itu tidak mudah. Butuh perjuangan yang sangat banyak lelaki yang sangat ingin mendapatkan Jinhwan Dan kali ini aku akan melepaskannya hanya untuk seorang jeon jungkook. Jeon jungkook yang tak pernah aku itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kim tak akan membiarkan jinhwan hyung pergi dari sisiku.

"Taehyungie, tunggu,kumohon dengarkan eomma ne,!"

aku terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan eomma,sampai ketika eomma bicara sesuatu,

"eomma tahu caranya Taehyung ah, pertunangan ini bisa batal, jika kau bisa meyakinkan jungkook agar dia mau membatalkan pertunangan ini,karena jika jungkook yang menolak, aku yakin appa mu tak punya pilihan lain selain membatalkan pertunangan ini, tahyung ah"

bola mataku membesar karena kaget menengar ucapan eomma, aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan eomma, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah,meninggalkan eomma yang masih menatapku dengan Kim Taehyung, kau harus berusaha mencegah pertunangan ini terjadi. Aku harus bicara dengan jeon jungkook,berbicara agar bocah itu menolak pertunangan ini.

Aku tiba di Busan dengan orangtuaku,dan sampai di sebuah rumah yang menurutku sangat jelek. Bahkan tidak pantas disebut dengan rumah. Aku berhenti sejenak,menahan kakiku, aku ragu untuk meneruskan langkahku ke dalam sana.

"Yah, tehyung ah, kenapa kau hanya berdiam disana,? Teriak appaku yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunanku. Dengan berat hati akupun melangkahkan kakiku menyusul appa yang ternyata sudah jauh dari tempat ku berdiri tadi.

Cukup jauh jarak antara kendaraan kami dengan rumah itu, rumah itu menanjak dan terlihat sangat kecil jika dilhat dari bawah tempat kami berada tadi. Tidak lama kemudian kami pun sampai di depan halaman rumah itu, "ternyata tidak buruk juga" pikirku dalam hati. Kulihat dua orang paruh baya melambaikan tanggannya pada kami lalu appa pun membalas lambaian mereka dengan tersenyum hangat.

"mereka adalah Mr. dan Mrs Jeon Taehyung ah, sahabat lama appa, mereka dan keluarganya sangat baik dengan keluarga appa dulu, sampai sekarang appa pun masih menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri." Jelas appaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu memKaung ke dua sahabat appa ku dengan malas.

Appa memang dulu pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dirinya dulu memang berasal keluarga dan keluarganya bersusah payah untuk bisa seperti sekarang ini. Saat ini keluarga kami memang termasuk dalam deretan orang-orang penting di Korea hotel sampai mall mall besar sebagian sahamnya adalah milik keluarga kami. Tapi aku tidak membayangkan bahwa aku anaknya sendiri akan di tunangkan dengan seorang yang miskin dan jauh dari level kami.

"Hufft," Akupun mendengus dengan kesal

"Aigoo, Mr Kim, Kau masih terlihat sangat tampan saja " ucap Mr. Jeon. Aku melihat appa menjabat tangan dan berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka dulu ternyata memang Sahabat yang sangat dekat, akupun membungkukan badan ku 90 derajat,Sebenarnya aku sangat enggan tapi bagaimana pun aku telah di ajarkan oleh orangtuaku untuk sopan santun dan hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua di atasku.

"Pasti ini, kim Taehyung,kan? Wah kau semakin besar dan tampan, seingatku dulu kau masih sangat kecil, Taehyung ah" ucap mrs. Jeon sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jeon.

Saat kami masuk ke dalam rumah, aku merasakan kehangatan yang menurutku tak biasa, keluarga Jeon sangat ramah kepada kami, sampai tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bingkai foto an akupun tersenyum,di dalamnya ada foto dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bersama, yang satu diriku yang sedang mencubit pipi seorang bocah kecil, lebih pendek dariku, matanya yang besar dan bulat, hidugnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang mungil. Apa dia yang bernama jeon jungkook?apa iya dulu aku dengannya sedekat ini?banyak pertanyaan yang muncul tiba-tiba di pikiranku tentang bocah ini.

"Kau masih ingat dengan jungkook, Taehyung ah?" Mrs. Jeon menghampiriku yang sedang melihat foto-foto di dinding melihat Mrs. Jeon membawa 1 buah album lalu ia mengajakku duduk disampingnya.

"lihat, kau dulu suka sekali mengganggu jungkookie" ucap Mrs. Jeon sambil menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud.

"Jungkookie?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil menaikkan alis mataku karena kaget.

Kami berdua menghabiskan banyak cerita tentang keluarganya dan juga tentang jungkook yang saat ini sedang giatnya sekolah untuk mendapatkan beasiswa SMA di seoul. Dia juga sangat suka menyanyi bahkan jungkook memiliki sebuah mimpi. mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang Mrs. Jeon bercerita bahwa ia sering mendapat hadiah berkat hobinya itu. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum mendengar cerita Mrs. Jeon

"Yah, Jimin hyung, terima kasih sudah mengantarku,ne?" aku melihat bocah lelaki lebih muda sepertinya dari usiaku, karena aku melihatnya mengenakan seragam sekolah diam-diam memperhatikannya. Manis dan Menarik. Pikirku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa panas di wajah, leher dan tangan aku, sialan. "Aduh, sakit, eomma, appa". Aku teriak keras dan akhirnya membuat anak terkejut kemudian berpaling kepada aku.

Kim Taehyung sialan, kau begitu stupid. aku tidak ingin terjebak bahwa aku mengawasinya diam-diam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, tapi tiba-tiba BUGHHHHHHHH.

POV penulis

"Akhhh, sakit, eomma, appa". Tiba-tiba seorang anak bernama jungkook mendengar erangan dari bibir Taehyung, jungkook kira itu hanya perasaan, tapi tidak ada, suara itu semakin keras.

"yah, siapa di sana?" Dia meminta dan mencari suara yang datang dari, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh jungkook itu "aww, apa sih, ya kau !, bangun, kau begitu berat !" kata jungkook pada Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh tua itu. Taehyung yang segera bangkit dan menyeka kemeja kotor. Jungkook merasa pipinya panas dan merah.

"Geezz jungkook, mengapa pipi Kau harus berwarna merah seperti ini?", Kata jungkook untuk dirinya

"Yah, Kau! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah dan tangan,? mereka merah, itu pasti karena serangga dari pohon.! "Kata jungkook masih menatap Taehyung yang sakit.

"dan kemudian, mengapa kau bersembunyi di balik pohon? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kau mengikuti aku ya? Atau menonton aku diam-diam? Kau pasti tidak dari kota ini ya?" tanya jungkook lagi. Jungkook juga melihat Taehyung yang memKaungnya kesal dan terkejut. Ketika jungkook ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, tiba-tiba Taehyung memukul kepala jungkook perlahan.

"Ahhkkk, Kau, sakit tau! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya jungkook marah.

"pukulanku pantas untuk anak berisik seperti Kau !" Taehyung mengatakan

"Kau jeon jungkook kan? Dia bertanya lagi.

Jungkook terkejut, "di mana dia tahu namaku, .is dia benar-benar mata-mata, maka untuk apa yang menguntit aku? Aku hanya seorang anak miskin, meskipun aku akui wajahku cukup tampan tapi orang ini mungkin tidak suka menguntit. "Kata jungkook untuk dirinya. Jungkook juga melihat tua dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. "Matanya, bibir kissable indah, rambut oranye dan sedikit berantakan membuat dia bahkan lebih seksi." Jungkook berpikir. Sial jeon jungkook, apa yang Kau pikirkan,

"yah, kau tuli? Aku meminta Kau." Kata Taehyung lagi kali ini dia memukul dahi jungkook.

"yah, bisa tidak Kau berbicara tanpa memukul orang lain?" jungkook cemberut.

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Siapa kamu? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya jungkook lagi .Ini waktu dengan tatapan tak berdosa

"Kau bodoh," kata Taehyung sementara kepalanya lebih dekat ke jungkook

Apa ... apa yang akan ia lakukan, tidak ada jungkook, jangan pernah biarkan orang asing seperti dia mencuri ciuman pertama Kau. jungkook mundur tapi akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon di belakangnya, jungkook bisa ke mana-mana, Sialan.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan? Hentikan," kata jungkook. Dia bisa merasakan nya detak jantung cepat,

dan kemudian Taehyung tersenyum pada jungkook.

"Aku melihatnya di name tag Kau, ckk .. selain berisik, Kau juga bodoh ya?" Kata Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya

Jungkook mendesah dan mengangguk malu, "dia tahu namaku, aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, ahh Jungkook, mengapa Kau selalu terlihat bodoh di depan pemuda tampan. seperti ini" kata Jungkook untuk dirinya kemudian menggeleng.

Author POV End

TAEHYUNG POV

Jadi lucu, aku melihat wajahnya memerah, jika aku tidak ingat Jinhwan aku, aku ingin menciumbibir, dan menggoda anak ini

Ketika jungkook ingin pergi, aku menarik lengannya,

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit." ucapnya

" Kau lupa padaku ,?" Aku bertanya, melihat matanya tiba-tiba melebar kaget. Dia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku, Kim TAEHYUNG, jungkook ah.". ... ..

Maaf, krna baru sempat update dan bila ada kata kata saltik , tolong di maklumi, aku akan coba buat proofread lagi.

see u soon


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melalui koridor sekolahnya."sangat sepi sekali",piker jungkook. beruntung Mr. Yoon, penjaga sekolahnya mengizinkannya masuk. Karena ia tahu bahwa Mr. Yoon hanya merasa kasihan kepadanya,Bagaimana tidak, Mr. Yoon tahu bahwa seorang jeon jungkook adalah siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya,selain mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah itu,Mr yoon juga tahu Jungkook hanya hidup sebatang kara di itu merupakan hal yang sangat sulit bagi anak Mr. yoon.,maka dari itu dia sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti anaknya sendiri.

Dari jauh jungkook sudah melihat Guru Lee hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Gurunya yang terlalu asik menelpon seseorang tidak sadar dia menabrak tempat sampah yang ada di depan pintu masuk kelas 1a,Dengan kesal akhirnya guru Lee pun membereskan sampah-sampah kertas yang tadi ia tabrak,"Aish, mengganggu saja sampah-sampah ini" Gerutu Mr. Lee . Jungkook yang melihat guru Lee sedang sibuk tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan sangat kencang ia berlari menuju kelasnya. 5 . 4 . 3 . 2. 1 sebelum guru lee selesai membereskan sampahnya , Beruntung, jungkook sudah masuk. dengan cepat Jungkook pun duduk di bangkunya.

"Yah, jungkook,kau selalu saja telat,sudah kubilang jangan terlalu over saat bekerja." Ucap Hanbin pada seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya, dilihatnya jungkook yang masih mengatur deru nafasnya.

" Tenang, aku masih baik-baik saja," Ucap jungkook santai,

"Dasar kau ini, memangnya kau kira …" ucapan hanbin terputus saat dilihatnya guru Lee masuk kelas. Murid-muridpun mengehntikan aktifitas mereka. Guru Lee memandang wajah murid-muridnya lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mengadakan test," Ucap guru Lee yang disambut dengan suara riuh murid-murid di kelasnya.

"Tapi songsaenim,ini terlalu mendadak" ucap salah satu siswi di kelas tersebut, Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah dan protes teman-temannya mengenai test tersebut. Bagi jungkook tidak ada masalah dengan test itu, Memang dasar otak jungkook yang terlalu pintar sehingga walaupin ia sibuk bekerja part time ia masih bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat hanbin yang juga ikut-ikutan mengeluh dengan test tersebut.

Hanbin yang sadar jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ke arahnyapun langsung merayu jungkook dengan aegyo andalannya, "jungkook-ah, kau bantu aku ya,hehe". "Ani,aku tidak mau" ucap jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya , mengejek hanbin. "aish,bocah ini cute sekali" pikir hanbin

Beruntung sekali setelah test tadi guru Lee memulangkan muridnya lebih awal,karena ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting menurutnya untuk dan jungkook memutuskan untuk sekedar mengobrol di café cozy yang pernah mereka kunjungi dulu. tiba tiba jungkook menghentikan langkahnya ia ragu masuk ke dalam café tersebut. "Kenapa berhenti jungkook?"Hanbin menatapnya heran. "Ani, aku hanya jadi ingat kejadian waktu itu"Ucap jungkook yang terus menatap kebawah. "kau Tak perlu khawatir,manusia itu tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi disini."ucap hanbin sambil menggenggam tangan jungkook sambil menariknya masuk kedalam café.Pipi jungkook memerah karena hanbin yang menggenggam yangannya begitu Jungkookpun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti hanbin ke dalam.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu,jungkook?" Tanya hanbin.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung, kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja,tanyalah jika kau ingin bertanya hyung" jawab jungkook, Ia merasa bahwa hanbin masih saja terus memandanginya. Akhirnya Jungkookpun memutuskan memandang balik hanbin sesaat lalu kembali melihat cangkir yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hmm, ini mengenai monster yang kita temui di café ini" ucap hanbin sambil memandangi terus wajah jungkook. "Monster?" Tanya jungkook polos."Yah, tentang kim taehyung," hanbin masih menatap jungkook serius. Melihat jungkook yang masih terdiam hanbin melanjutkan pertanyaannya."siapa dia?apa dia hyungmu,saudaramu ?ahh atau teman lamau?" , Jungkook terdiam dan akhirnya berkata,"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"wajah jungkook berubah menjadi sedih. Hanbin menggenggam lagi tangan jungkook "Ani, lupakan saja jungkook. Maaf aku seharusnya tak perlu ikut campur atas masalahmu". Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan hanbin. "Kau suka dengan café ini jungkook,kita harus sering sering kemari kalau begitu."ucap hanbin mencairkan suasana mereka berdua.

"dia ada tunanganku,hyung." Hanbin terkejut. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga karena terlalu kagetnya."what the hell,jeon jungkook,kau ? kau sudah bertunangan? Sejak kapan?dimana? kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?". Jungkook memandang heran hanbin. Matanya yang lucu berkedip berkali kali lalu berkata "ada apa denganmu hyung? Apa kau terlalu terkejut mendengar ini semua?". "Damn,jungkook. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut, menyebalkan sekali dirimu,Bahkan kau tak pernah cerita padaku tentang monster itu,kookie-ah,". Jawab hanbin lesu. "Ani,bukan begitu hanya .." jungkook menghentikan memandang secangkir kopi yang ada di genggamannya. Entah semenjak kapan air matanya menetes,lalu ia merasa air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kau kenapa,kookie-ah? Ceritalah padaku,Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri," hanbin memandang jungkook khawatir. "ku mohon,bicaralah, sampai kapan kapan kau akan memendam ini sendiri?" hanbinpun kembali menggenggam tangan jungkook.

Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa hangat, Hanbin menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat dan itu membuatnya nyaman. "Karena, …" Jungkook mencoba mengatur .Melihat Hanbin yang masih memandangnya , jungkook akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena pertunangan ini hanya kebohongan hyung, pertunangan ini tanpa di dasari rasa cinta. Kim taehyung tak akan pernah mencintaiku, Dia tak pernah menggap aku adalah tunangannya. Dia sangat membenciku,Hanbin hyung, " jungkook masih menangis lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"bagiku, Dia terlalu sempurna, begitu Kaya sehingga apapun yang ia mau dapat ia dapatkan,dia juga Tampan setiap orang yang dia suka bisa ia miliki, sedangkan aku, ? aku hanya …. " Jungkook tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,Tangisnya semakin jadi."Aku hanya seorang jeon jungkook, A looser, Poor boy, and my life full of shit.

\- Flashback-

"Aku kim taehyung jungkook-ah" Taehyung tersenyum kepada jungkook, jungkook masih ingat bagaimana saat itu taehyung tersenyum kepadanya, senyum yang sangat manis pikir tak percaya bahwa seseorang didepannya adalah kim taehyung. Sahabat kecilnya dulu. Orang yang pernah jungkook suka.

"Kau kim taehyung?" Tanya jungkook dengan kaget, Taehyung hanya mengangguk , senyumnya masih menghias wajahnya." Kau tahu, ibuku bilang kita akan di jodohkan, kau tau tae hyung, aku begitu senang saat mendengar itu semua," jungkook berkata ,

"oh ya, apa Kau masih ingat dulu kau sering sekali menggodaku,hyung?. Bahkan kau pernah bilang menyukaiku dan mengajakku menikah ketika kita sudah besar dan aku tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan menjadi kenyataan."pipi jungkook memerah dengan perkataannya sendiri. senyumnya yang lebar dan begitu ceria membuat taehyung terdiam,ia memejamkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, bukan itu maksudku jungkook-ah.". Senyum jungkook tiba-tiba menghilang,keceriaanya yang tadi ia tunjukkan berubah menjadi keheningan. "Apa maksudmu, Tae hyung?" Tanya jungkook heran. Hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas memandang wajah jungkook. Sambil memegang kedua bahu jungkook ia berkata,"Dengarkan \aku jungkook,aku tak bisa menerima pertunangan ini" di lihatnya jungkook yang terkejut, Matanya membesar,air matanya terlihat menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. bocah itu hanya bisa diam . Taehyung bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah anak itu. Matanya yang semakin memerah menahan tangis, Nafasnya yang menderu-deru seperti sesak nafas. Taehyung melepaskan kedua tanganny dari atas bahu jungkook" Maaf, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tua kita melakukan ini semua. Tapi kau tahu jungkook, pertunangan atau pun pernikahan tidak akan pernah bahagia bukan, jika tidak didasari cinta?kau pasti tahu itu kan jungkook?Dan aku, …" Taehyung menahan perkataanya, dilihatnya jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya. Airmatanya jatuh tak terbendung, Taehyung tidak tega, tidak tega ,tapi ia harus tetap melakukannya. Karena bagiamanapun juga ia tak mau makin melukai perasaan anak , Di sisi lain ia juga tak mau melukai perasaan jinhwan kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sudah 1 tahun bersamanya. Ia begitu mencintai jinan- Nya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, jeon jungkook , aku tahu mungkin dulu memang kita sangat dekat, atpi itu hanya kenangan,kan?dan seharusnya Kita tak hidup dalam kenangan jungkook, Kau harus menyadari itu. Disamping itu aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaan kekasihku,jika ia tahu bahwa aku ternyata memiliki seorang tunangan?" Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap airmata yang jatuh dari pipi nya. Lalu berusaha menahan tangis Ia berkata "Aku tahu hyung, tidak seharusnya kita hidup dalam bodoh dengan semua kenangan masa kecil kita." Jungkook tersenyum. Matanya yang sembab dan Air matanya yang tertahan membuatnya jatuh hanya setes demi setetes. Taehyung memandang mata jungkook dengan dalam. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya di posisi jungkook. Ia merasa telah menjadi orang yang paling jahat karena telah membuat jungkook menangis. Bocah ini tak pantas menagis, Fuck kim taehyung, Kau adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Paling jahat di dunia ini. Batin taehyung.

"Lalu,? "Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membatalkannya?"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pernyataan jungkook kemudian ia menggeleng "Bukan aku jungkook, bukan aku yang harus membatalkannya tapi kau. "Jawab taehyung dingin.

Jungkook terkejut matanya melebar "Kenapa harus aku, orang tua mu yang meminta orang tuaku untuk menjodohkan aku dengan kau kim taehyung ssi?" jawab jungkook yang menahan amarah. Menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang kini menyelimuti dadanya.

Kim taehyung ssi?Taehyung terkejut mendengar namanya di pangil oleh anak ini begitu formal. Bukankah baru saja ia masih memangilnya dengan sebutan hyung? Apakah kali ini jungkook benar-benar marah? Pikir Taehyung.

"kau bisa bilang bahwa kau memiliki pacar,taehyung ssi. Jadi kita tak perlu menerima pertunangan ini." Jungkook smirked lalu menatap taehyung "Apa kau terlalu egois untuk mengakui kekasihmu itu pada ayahmu,? Taehyung yang melihat raut muka jungkook menjadi bagitu menyeramkan, bahkan dia bisa melihat jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Bukan begitu jungkook, tapi Aku tahu, ayahku tak akan membatalkan semua ini jika bukan kau yang menolaknya jungkook. Berkatalah sebaliknya jungkook,berkata lah bahwa kau yang sudah memiliki kekasih, dan batalkan pertunangan kita .Ku mohon, jungkook" Pinta taehyung.

"maaf, aku tak bisa, Taehyung ssi." Jawab jungkook dengan dingin.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya jungkook memanggil nama taehyung dengan sebutan ssi dan Taehyung benci mendengar jungkook memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan mencoba sabar dan kembali memegang bahu jungkook lagi dan berkata denga tajam "Mengapa, kookie-ah?"

Jungkook kaget mendengar taehyung menyebut namanya dengan sebutan pun tersenyum sambil berjalan meninggalkan taehyung yang masih mematung. "maaf, taehyung ssi, aku tak bisa menerima tawaranmu,aku tak ingin membuat orang tuaku sedih hanya karena aku membatalkan pertungan ini,Pertunangan yang diajukan oleh sahabat orangtua ku sendiri."

Taehyung menahan amarah dalam dirinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata "Kau tahu jungkook ,aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Dan kau juga tidak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Simpan mimpimu untuk bertunangan dengaku. Apa kau sadar bahwa dirimu dan keluargamu tak pantas bersanding denganku jeon jungkook" Taehyung terpaksa berkata seperti itu agar jungkook merasa sakit hati dan benci kepada dirinya. Karena sungguh,Taehyung tak pernah menganggap seseorang lebih rendah atau tak pernah memilih teman berdasarkan kekayaannya. Tapi kali ini ia terpaksa berkata seperti itu."Batalkan pertunangan ini atau kau akan menyesali semuanya". Jungkook menghentikan rasa luka yang begitu sangat menyayat hatinya. Taehyung menghampiri jungkook yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Memastikan agar jungkook kali ini menerima tawaran nya.

Jungkook lagi-lagi memandang taehyung dengan smirk yang menghias wajahnya.

" Sayang sekali,semua sudah kubilang Aku tak ingin membuat orang tuaku menderita. Tak ingin membuat mereka sedih karena menolak pertunangan ini taehyung ssi. Karena bagiku senyum dan bahagia kedua orang tuaku sudah cukup untuk bisa membuat diriku bertahan hidup. Aku tak takut dengan akan tetap menerima pertunangan ini. Maaf kim taehyung ssi, Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dan Jika kau ingin membuat hidupku menderita lakukanlah. Aku tidak akan menyesali semuanya" ucap jungkook dingin kepada taehyung. Dan Sebelum ia benar –benar pergi meninggalkan taehyung ia berkata lagi "Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu kim taehyung ssi, Kenangan adalah sesuatu yang pernah kita lewati selagi hidup di dunia iniTak ada satupun orang hidup yang tak memiliki orang tersebut mati. Jika kau terus berpura-pura melupakan itu semua,maka sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah merasa benar-benar hidup,Kim taehyung I'm sick with such a people like that" Jungkook smirked and whispered in taehyung's ear "Ingat itu, kim taehyung ssi " Taehyung hanya bisa membeku,diam mendengar ucapan jungkook, ia tak menyangka bocah yang begitu manis, lugu dan ceria bisa berkata begitu tajam hingga Ia menangis dalam hati,ia begitu marah atas perkataan bocah itu kepadanya. Hatinya seperti terbakar. Dan taehyung bersumpah mulai hari itu ,ia sangat membenci jungkook. Mmebenci segalanya yang ada pada bocah itu.

-FLASHBACK END-

Hanbin masih menggenggam tangan jungkook yang bergetar karena menangis. Begitu banyak beban yang di alami jungkook, " Apakah Tuhan tidak memberinya kebahagiaan 1 hari saja" batin hanbin. "kau tak pantas menangis kookie-ah. Kau terlalu berharga untuk menangisi seseorang seperti kim taehyung." Hanbin berkata. Ia,masih menggenggam tangan jungkook "Aku yakin dia akan menyesali semuanya jungkook,Dia akan menyadari kesalahannya yang telah menyakiti dirimu,Menyakiti hati seorang jeon jungkook. jadi berhentilah menangis .Kau tahu tidak,kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis"

jungkok berhenti menangis,Lalu meminum kopi yang ada pada suddenly smirked. Smirked yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepada taehyung dulu. Smirked yang bisa membuat orang lain begitu takut saat melihatnya. Hanbin terkejut melihat perubahan raut wajah pada jungkok "Kau tahu hanbin hyung, Semut yang kecil juga bisa menggigit bukan?" ucap jungkook

Hanbin yang kagaet mendengar ucapan jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat pada jungkook. Hanbin mengacak-ngacak rambut jungkook lalu berkata,"Yeah kau benar. bAhkan semut itu pun bisa begitu seksi saat menggigit, jungkook" hanbin bilang. Kemudian ia berlari keluar cafe Meninggalkan jungkook yang masih terbengong-bengong "Yah,!kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hyung! lagipula kau ini tadi bicara apa sih?" Ucap jungkook lalu mengejar hanbin keluar.

Jungkook merasa lega karena bebannya sedikit berkurang. Ia tak pernah menyesal telah bercerita tentang masa lalunya dengan kim taehyung pada hanbin. Karena ia tahu hanya hanbin orang terdekatnya saat ini yang ia punya selain orang tuanya. Jungkookpun tersenyum dan berfikir bahwa ia harusnya lebih berterima kasi pada tuhan karena setidaknya tuhan telah membiarkan hanbin berada di sisinya .menjadi sahabat yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Karena begitu lelah,Jungkookpun akhirnya tertidur di dalam mobil yang di kendarai hanbin. Hanbin yang melihat jungkook tertidur pulas di Sepanjang perjalanan hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu kookie-ah. Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka dan menagis lagi. Aku janji. Janji seorang hanbin pada Jeon Jungkook dan dirinya sendiri.

To be continued.


End file.
